


Cockaigne

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [817]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs first experience with Black Friday.





	Cockaigne

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/27/2001 for the word [Cockaigne](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/27/cockaigne).
> 
> Cockaigne  
> An imaginary land of ease and luxury.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #465 Black Friday.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cockaigne

Gibbs had never realized how crazy Black Friday was until he started dating Tony. He'd never been home when Shannon was alive during this time, so he had no clue what it was like. He couldn't believe Tony actually enjoyed this.

He wished he was anywhere but here. In fact, he would like to travel to Cockaigne, right now. Though without Tony it wouldn't be that much fun. Gibbs finally settled in to wait.

At least, he got to watch Tony try on clothes. Plus, he knew Tony would make it up to him when they got home. He couldn't wait. He just wanted to get out of the craziness in the store and be with Tony at home, alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
